Chi-Chi
}} Chichi (チチ, Chichi) is a fictional character in the Dragon Ball metaseries created by Akira Toriyama. She is a human, and the wife of Son Goku. Chichi is the mother of Son Gohan and Son Goten, grandmother of Pan, mother-in-law of Videl, sister-in-law of Hercule and daughter of Gyumao. Her seiyū is provided by Mayumi Sho (DB:7 - DBZ:66) and later Naoko Watanabe (DBZ:88 - DBGT:64). In the English dub, she is voiced by Cynthia Cranz as an adult and by Laura Bailey as a kid. In the Latin-America dub version of the series, her name is "Milk" and she's voiced by Patricia Acevedo. Chichi is often depicted as a sometimes nagging, overprotective but fundamentally well-meaning woman, similar to the stereotypical overbearing shōnen mother. Chichi (乳) is a term for "udder" or "milk" in Japanese (When written as "父", chichi means "father".) Dragon Ball Pilaf Saga In early''Dragon Ball'', Chichi is seen running away from a dinosaur who she later decapitates with her blade. Afterwards, she runs into Yamucha. After getting knocked unconscious by Yamucha for attempting to attack him, he returns to her aid. At first, now awaken, she views Yamucha as a threat. He lies and says he loves her to keep her from hurting him. Because she is naive, she believes him. When she turns her back, Yamucha runs away. Soon she comes across Goku on his Kintoun. While trying to ride the Kintoun, Goku patted Chichi's crotch with his foot to determine her gender. Brought up as the only daughter of Gyumao and living a secluded life, her face became red and believing very wrongly that Goku liked her (after of course taking offense and kicking Goku who couldn't yet fly off the speeding cloud and then crashing herself). She tells Goku that when she becomes older, he will be the person to take her hand in marriage. Red Ribbon Army Saga In later filler, she would once again see Goku at the beginning of the saga, when he would visit her to find the Dragon Ball which at the time was being sought by both Pilaf and Colonel Silver of the Red Ribbon Army, and later she would make a brief anime appearance in the King Piccolo Saga. Piccolo Junior Saga Years later, Chichi would participate in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament; hiding her name as an opponent. Chichi, upset at the fact that Goku forgets her name, had never come back to keep "the promise" which Goku, of course, has forgotten about already. She says that if Goku will defeat her in the match, she will tell him what it is about. Goku does and is shocked to realize that little Chichi had grown up as he had. Being a good-natured man, Goku decides to keep his promise and announces that he will marry her, in front of the whole crowd. Afterwards, in the anime-only filler conclusion to the Dragon Ball TV series, they go on several adventures to retrieve the basho-sen in order to put out the fire on Chichi's mountain home (which was already destroyed in both the manga and anime) to save her father. By the end of Dragon Ball, she and Goku are married. Dragon Ball Z After marriage, Chichi became a supporting character to Goku and had two sons. She is very notable by very emphasizing on the sons' "academic achievement" rather than their fighting ability, as she was hesitant for Gohan to repeat Goku's habits of getting into danger. Therefore she often becomes frustrated when Goku decides to take the sons (especially Gohan) to fights, so much that often Chichi is willing to go to battle herself to defend her sons. Inevitably, Gohan had to work hard on both his human identity as well as his academic skills. In result, the very last chapters of the manga stated that Gohan had become a scholar and thus did not participate the very last Tenka'ichi Budôkai of Dragon Ball Z. Sometime late in the Cell saga, Chichi gives birth to her second son, Goten. Chichi is much more mellow by the time of the Buu Saga. She's not as strict with Goten during the Buu saga and even becomes less strict with a now teenaged Gohan. After the Tenka'ichi Budokai, while on Kami's hideout, Chichi and the others are told by Goku of Vegeta and Gohan's deaths. Chichi takes the news hard and is very upset and angry with the djinn Boo when he comes to Kami's hideout. During this time, while on the lookout, Chichi scolds and slaps Boo for killing so many people, including Gohan. Thus, she is turned into an egg and killed by the behemoth. This shocks and upsets Goten, who witnessed the entire event. She is killed along with the others (except Dende), but is resurrected with the Dragon Balls. With Goku, now alive again, Chichi is happily reunited with her husband and sons. Her family spent the remainder of Dragon Ball Z in happier, much peaceful times. By the end of Dragon Ball Z, Chichi is now a grandmother to Pan, and a mother-in-law to Videl (now married to Gohan). ''Dragon Ball GT'' In Dragon Ball GT, Chichi has an even smaller role. She mostly associates with Bulma and Videl, while also supporting her family in times of crisis. Goku becomes a child during Dragon Ball GT, which frustrates Chichi, but she still cares for him deeply. When asked what it is like having a child for a husband, she responds, "Mostly the same." It is also during DBGT that Chichi, along with nearly the entire population on Earth, gets possessed by Baby, but later cured with the sacred water. Later, she, along with Videl, Bulma, and Bra want to fight along in the Super 17 saga, however, Goku and Android 18 have done the job already. She is also involved in the battle with Syn Shenlong, along with her sons, daughter-in-law, and the Briefs family. After Goku says goodbye to everyone, it is mostly assumed that Chichi lived the remainder of her years alone in peace with the rest of her family. Video Games Chichi usually appeared as nothing more than a one-line character in cut scenes for most Dragon Ball video games, such as Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. However, in 2006 she made her first appearance as a fighter in the arcade version of Super Dragon Ball Z. She also appears in the console version of the game as well. In Super Dragon Ball Z she is armed with the Bansho Fan, the Nyoi-bo (Power Pole in FUNImation's dub), and flies on the Kintoun. In the game, she wears the gi she wore in the 23rd World Tournament and has her pink clothes from her childhood years in the original Dragon Ball as an unlockable alternate costume. In dbz budokai tenkaichi 3 she will be in the game as a child Trivia This section contains WP:TRIVIA and should be merged into or removed from the article. * In the Android saga of the series, Chichi is seen using a Kaiō-ken type power up when she was yelling at Yamcha and Muten-rōshi whilst taking care of the disease ridden Goku. She also displayed the same power up during the Garlic Jr. saga. When Chichi went looking for Gohan and ended up at the Kame House. Krillin's girlfriend Marron insulted Chichi, calling her "old lady". This enraged Chichi to power herself up to attack Marron but was stopped by Muten-rōshi. * Chichi, for a period of time, was considered the strongest woman on Earth for getting as far as she did in the 23rd Tenka'ichi Budôkai (The only other known woman to do so is Ranfan). Over time, she was surpassed by Pan, Android 18, but possibly not Videl. * Despite her lack of power, compared to the rest of the Z fighters, her love for her children drives her to stand up to the most powerful villains. During the early Dragon Ball Z series, every danger that came to Gohan, she would attempt to go to the battlefield and fight the villain without considering how much of a threat they might be to Earth, or to a greater extent, the Universe. E.g. the Saiyan invaders and Freeza. She even slapped the Legendary Majin Buu on the face after hearing her son, Gohan, died at his hands (of course this bravery cost the mother her life for the first time). * The helmet Chichi wears as a child bears a striking resemblance to the head of Ultra Seven. * She never reached her full potential as a fighter, as she became a devoted housewife after her marriage. At one point in GT, Baby (after possessing Goten) is powerfully slapped across the room by Chichi, and comments upon her potential by suggesting that she may have powers hidden deep within her. She was also the one who first trained Goten. * During filler episodes of Dragon Ball Z, Chichi is frequently referred to as an "old woman" in various ways. The fact that she's actually several years younger than Bulma is generally ignored by the other characters. Category:Characters Category:Humans